


Puppy Tails - Another head injury

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [60]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dreams, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mind Reading, Oral Sex, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets hit on the head again, but this time strange things are happening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are in itallics.

It was really quiet in the hospital bed. John opened his eyes slowly realising yet again that he’d taken a blow to the head. Oh that hurt, he slowly rotated his head to the left. Sherlock was sitting staring at him in the chair next to the bed. John rubbed his eyes. 

_I’m glad you’re awake_. A voice echoed inside his head

“I’m glad I’m awake too.” John said stretching out his limbs. Sherlock looked at him quizzically.

“The doctor should be around in about 10 minutes. Then we can go home.” Sherlock said stretching his legs out in front of him. 

_I hate it when you’re in hospital._ John heard the voice say again. John was about to reply when he realised Sherlock’s lips hadn’t moved. Come to think of it the voice wasn’t exactly the same either, it was softer and warmer. John shook his head, an after effect of the bang on the head he thought. A new voice filled his head, it was strange rough and breathy, he hadn’t heard it before. 

_Daddy’s awake, daddy, daddy daddy, I love daddy._ He felt a weight on his chest and a rough tongue was suddenly licking his stubble.

“Gladstone.” John shouted hugging the little puppy. 

_I love you daddy, I don’t like it when you’re asleep for ages. Please don’t go to sleep for ages again me and uncle Sherlock are sad when you do that._ Gladstone snuggled into his neck. Right he thought, I’m turning into Doctor Doolittle.

“What happened Sherlock? All I remember is talking to some guy we thought might have a connection to that drug smuggling ring. Then it’s all a bit blank.” 

“He pushed you down a flight of stairs John.” _He went down hard when I head butted him. I wanted to kill him._ John reached out for Sherlock’s hand twining their fingers together.

“You did the right thing though Sherlock.” John smiled.

 

The taxi ride home was quite bumpy Sherlock stared out of the window the whole way turning his face away so John couldn’t see. Typical Sherlock, not caring he’d gotten hurt, he was probably bored.

 _I want a wee. Oh another bump, have to hold it in. Don’t want to wee on dad’s lap._ John could hear Gladstone chattering in his head. 

“Good boy Gladstone.” John rubbed Gladstone under the collar.

 _Ohhhhh, that’s nice. Uncle Sherlock’s staring at dad in the reflection again._ Gladstone’s voice said. John looked up. Sherlock was indeed watching him in the reflection of the taxi window. Sherlock averted his eyes when he realised John had seen him. When did he start doing that, John wondered looking down at the insightful little puppy. 

The taxi stopped outside Baker Street, John opened the door and started to get out.

 _Stay where you are!_ Sherlock's voice boomed in his head as he jumped out of the taxi and dashed around to John’s door to help him out. John stood waiting as Sherlock paid the fare. John watched Gladstone as lifted his leg against the wall and pee’d.

 _Oh that’s nice, so nice.._ Gladstone had a dreamy look on his face. God he hoped Mrs Hudson was out, he really couldn’t do with another voice in his head right now. John grinned as Sherlock opened the door. He shrugged of his coat and hung it on the coat rack.

“God I’m tired, I think I might have a cup of tea and a nap when we get up stairs.” John said as he started up the stairs.

“I think I’ll join you.” Sherlock replied.

 _I’m tired too. Can’t sleep though must make sure John’s alright. My John._ The voice changed then, becoming dreamier. _Oh I do love watching John walk up the stairs. That arse, I could just bite into it._ John turned around and looked Sherlock in the eye, Sherlock stared showing nothing. _No John’s ill must not think about his incredible behind or how good it feels to squeeze it._ John wiggled his arse as he took the final step. _Oh not good – trousers too tight, must think of something else… . Think of favourite cheeses, Brie, Gorgonzola.._ John giggled as he entered the flat. Maybe he was going mad but he was going to have a hell of a lot of fun doing it. Sherlock put down some food for Gladstone.

“Actually Sherlock I think I might have a shower. Would you join me? My shoulder's playing up a bit and I don’t think I can lather everything up. Would you do my back and things.” John said trying his best to look enticing. Sherlock’s mouth fell open as he followed John into the bathroom.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John hears more than he expected..

John drank his tea in the lounge, quietly thinking. After his nap he could still hear the constant thoughts of those around him. He had at least had a bit of peace while he was asleep. 

Sherlock was still in the bedroom. Hopefully trying to sleep, Sherlock’s thoughts seemed to fly all over the place disconnected now he was overtired. Sherlock was quiet now in John’s mind. Gladstone on the other hand appeared to be a real chatterbox.

 _Ball, daddy chuck ball. Oh I love this ball. I love my dad. Everything is brilliant. Where’s uncle Sherlock? I want uncle Sherlock to chuck my ball. Dad, dad, dad, where’s uncle Sherlock? I love uncle Sherlock. Oh what’s that? It smells funny, err it tastes horrible. Old biscuit…_ John rubbed his temples and picked up the mouldy biscuit. He made his way to the bin in the kitchen. John realised he could hear Sherlock’s thoughts, quiet at first then louder as he walked toward the bedroom.

 _You can do this quickly, so John doesn’t find out. Oh that’s good._ John heard an actual moan come from the bedroom, and opened the door. He stood still, shocked at what he saw. Sherlock was naked, sheet pushed down at the end of the bed. His hand wrapped around his cock and two of his fingers from the other hand rammed into his ass. Sherlock blushed, pulling his fingers out.

 _Fuck._ Sherlock’s voice resonated through John’s skull. John closed the door shutting Gladstone and his thoughts in the hallway.

_Dad, dad, dad, let me in. I’ll just sit on the floor. ___

“Don’t stop.” John said sitting on the bed next to Sherlock. “You look amazing.” John said licking his lips. “I want to help.” Sherlock took a deep breath.

“You shouldn’t John, your head, you’re injured.” Sherlock said closing his eyes. _But you still look fucking amazing._ Sherlock’s mind finished. John unbuttoned his shirt.

“Do you want me to put my fingers inside you?” John shivered, this was a line he drawn, something that seemed to be less important lately. John had found himself wanting all of Sherlock wanting to fill every empty part of Sherlock’s life.

 _Fuck yes!_ Sherlock’s mind said as he nodded. John moved between Sherlock’s legs. He licked his fingers and slowly inserted one into Sherlock’s puckered hole. He crocked it experimentally brushing against Sherlock’s prostrate.

“Ahhhh..” Sherlock moaned arching about a foot off the bed. John waited for him to settle and licked the bead of precome off the end of Sherlock’s cock.

“John, you, you don’t have to do this.” Sherlock stuttered.

“I want to.” John replied taking Sherlock’s cock into his mouth.

 _No-one has ever made me feel the way that you do._ John tried not to smile as Sherlock’s cock plopped out of his mouth. He slowly inserted another finger into Sherlock’s ass. Sherlock hissed, and John stopped.

“Am I hurting you Sherlock?” John asked worried slowly pulling his fingers back.

“No, John that’s good.” Sherlock grabbed John’s hand keeping it in place. _I just wish it was your penis._ Sherlock thought, John blushed and bent his fingers brushing against Sherlock prostrate again. He needed a second to think. Did he want to fuck Sherlock? Sherlock moaned, John looked at his face, his eye lids heavy, face flushed, lips red. How could anyone not want to fuck Sherlock when he looked like that, so wanton. 

“You’re so beautiful.” John said pulling himself up the bed and claiming Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock groaned at the loss of sensation in his ass.

 _John doesn’t want me._ The voice in his head said sadly. John got up made his way over to the chest of drawers and pulled out the lube and condoms.

“Do you want me to Sherlock?” John said watching for the response. Sherlock didn’t say a word, he just stared at the items John was holding. “Sherlock?” John couldn’t hear Sherlock’s thought’s but he said just one word. John nearly missed it, he was so quiet.

“Yes.” Sherlock said breathing deeply. 

“I love you Sherlock.” John said unzipping his pants letting his painfully hard cock spring free.

“How do you want to?” Sherlock said, he didn’t seem sure of what to do. Which in itself was a little terrifying.

“I don’t know Sherlock, I’ve never done it with a man before.” John replied.

 _And he thinks I have?_ Sherlock’s mind cried out.

“How about you stay on your back, that way I can see your face. I’ll know if I’m hurting you.” John said sliding the condom on. Sherlock was breathing harder now his cock straining against his stomach.

 _He’s going to do it, John’s going to make love to me._ Sherlock smiled.

“I love you more than I can say in words Sherlock.” John squirted some lube on his fingers and slid his fingers back into Sherlock. “If you want me to stop at any point, tell me.” John withdrew his fingers applied more lube to his cock and lined himself up.

 _I’ll have to tell him he doesn’t have to use a condom next time. I want to feel his skin._ Sherlock quivered underneath John and he pushed the head of his cock in. Sherlock’s eyebrow’s rose in surprise.

“Is that ok Sherlock?” John asked as Sherlock bit his lip. Sherlock nodded.

 _More._ Sherlock’s mind screamed out. John pushed slowly all the way in until his hips were resting against Sherlock’s ass.

“Fuck Sherlock, I’m inside you.” John kissed Sherlock running his tongue over his teeth. “I’m really inside you!” John pulled back slowly feeling Sherlock’s muscles try and keep him in place. He thrust in a bit more quickly this time. Sherlock shunted into the headboard. John grabbed Sherlock’s hips. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologise, uhhhh.” Sherlock mumbled throwing his head back. _Another few hits there and I’m going to come like a freight train._

“God you’re so hot and so tight, I don’t think I’m going to last long.” John pulled out again and discovered he missed the heat, the tight pull of everything that was Sherlock. He buried his cock in Sherlock’s ass wishing he could stay there for eternity. “You do realise that our bedroom is right over Mrs Hudson’s living room. She’s going to know exactly what we’re doing.”

_Does it look like I care! _Sherlock licked his lips.__

“Sherlock!” John cried increasing his speed. Sherlock wrapped his legs around John’s hips.

“Harder John, fuck me harder.” Sherlock shouted at the top of his voice.

“Oh fuck Sherlock.” John shouted as the headboard banged against the wall cracking the plaster. Sherlock came with a whine over his stomach. John followed suit and came in Sherlock’s ass. They lay, John on top of Sherlock, sticky sperm between them. John’s cock was softening and he didn’t want to loose their connection.

 _I love you John, you’re so amazing._ Sherlock’s mind whispered softly. John kissed his neck.

“Why haven’t we been doing this all along?” John said into Sherlock’s neck.

“I don’t know.” Sherlock replied.

 _Going to have to get John to re-plaster the wall._ Sherlock thought, John frowned.

TBC..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out Lestrade has seen Sherlock naked, and manages to slip up about his new found 'powers'.

It was sweltering when John woke up, he wiped a bead of sweat away from his forehead. The other side of the bed was empty, Sherlock was already up. John rolled over onto the cool sheets breathing a sigh of relief when he felt the cool Egyptian cotton on his skin. 

The mind reading thing was actually turning out to be pretty good, so far he’d gotton some pretty amazing sex. The silence was bothering him though. He looked at the time 11am, he was sure he would have heard Sherlock go out. John got up looked down at his naked body critically and pulled Sherlock’s silk dressing gown on. John plodded quietly into the kitchen and put the kettle on. Looking into the living room he could see Gladstone was asleep on Sherlock’s chair. John made his tea and went to sit down surprised when he saw Sherlock lying naked on a towel on the couch.

“Oh you’re up.” John said staring at Sherlock, confused as to why he was naked. Sherlock didn’t move, John didn’t hear anything in his head. Must be thinking John thought to himself, slightly disappointed at the loss of his new found power. Gladstone was walking up now stretching and yawning, then he noticed John.

 _Dad, dad, you’re up. I love you._ Gladstone made his way over to John and rubbed himself against his bare leg. _Uncle Sherlock’s being funny._ Gladstone nudged John encouraging him to look over at Sherlock. It was strange, John didn’t imagine he could possibly hear everything in Sherlock’s head. Something was definitely not right. John put down his tea and made his way over to sit on the coffee table next to Sherlock. It was a touch distracting to see all that beautiful ivory skin laid out before him like that but his concern overwhelmed him.

“Sherlock are you ok?” He asked watching Sherlock’s chest raise and fall.

 _Head…_ John heard Sherlock say in his mind like it was a great distance away.

“Sherlock, have you got a migraine?” Sherlock’s eyes flickered. John touched his forehead.

“You’re burning up.” John got up went to the bathroom and came back with a wet flannel, and put it on Sherlock’s head. There was an audible sigh from Sherlock. “Do you get these often?” John asked wondering if he had anything he could give him. Sherlock nodded. “Is there anything that I can give you?”

 _Co-codamol makes the pain go but makes me sleepy._ Sherlock’s mind replied. John wiped the flannel down Sherlock’s cheeks.

“Come on Sherlock, let’s get you into bed, I’ll bring couple of fan’s in to cool you down. Definitely don’t want Greg to see you lying about all naked.” He said slipping an arm around Sherlock’ back.

 _It’s not like he hasn’t seen it before._ Sherlock’s thoughts said. John paused, and screwed his face up. Greg had seen Sherlock naked before? John found he didn’t like the sound of that much

“Come on time for bed.” John said carrying Sherlock’s weight to the bedroom.

 

“Ah John, I’ve been texting Sherlock. I need some help.” Lestrade stood at the living room door.

“Do you ever knock!” John hissed, pissed off at the sudden intrusion.

 _Ah bollocks he’s had another row with Sherlock._ Lestrade’s mind rang in John’s ears. “Sorry mate, couldn’t hear anything so I assumed you’d be reading the paper. Where’s Sherlock?” 

“In bed.” John replied signalling to the bedroom. “He has a migraine. The heat is too much for him today.” Lestrade sighed and rubbed his hands together.

“Don’t suppose you could give us a hand then?” He asked. John glared at him. “Right I’ll be off then.” John nodded goodbye. _I wonder what’s going on there? Oh well, at least I can get Mycroft one of those cakes he likes while I’m here._

 

John tried not to brood, but the fact was he didn’t want anyone to see his boyfriend naked except him. He was going to have to ask, otherwise it would worry him to death. Gladstone ran out of the bedroom from where he’d been keeping an eye on Sherlock and licked John’s had to get his attention.

 _Uncle Sherlock’s better! He said he’d chuck my ball later if we go to the park._ John rubbed Gladstone’s head.

“Good boy Gladstone.” John got up, went into the kitchen filled a glass with water and popped two co-codamol into his hand. Sherlock was stretching on the bed when he got there still absolutely naked. John helped Sherlock sit up, put the co-codamol in his hand and held the glass of water out for him.

 _I don’t want to._ He heard Sherlock think. Sherlock looked at John for a moment, taking in the stern look he was wearing. _Better take the tablets._

“Fine.” Sherlock said, swallowing the tablets, resigned to the fact he was going to feel sleepy for the rest of the day. When he had finished John took the glass from him and kissed his check.

“You should tell me when you’re not feeling well. I would never have known if Gladstone hadn’t drawn my attention to it.” John said running his hand over Sherlock’s forehead checking he’d cooled down.

 _I didn’t want to worry you._ Sherlock sighed. 

“I love you, you idiot.” John kissed Sherlock on the lips. “Do you think you can get dressed now? It’s a uhm, it’s a bit distracting with you being so naked.” Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

 _I like it when you’re distracted._ Sherlock smiled. “Boxers?” John rifled through the drawers and pulled out a pair of black silk boxers and threw them to Sherlock.

“Uhm Sherlock. Earlier on you said something about Greg seeing you naked.” John said coughing slightly.

 _That’s funny I don’t remember saying that._ Sherlock thought, John turned his head away. “Why would you?” _Oh, John’s jealous._

“I am a bit jealous.” It slipped out before John could stop it. Sherlock pulled John into a hug.

“There’s no need, I only have eyes for you.” Sherlock said singing. John smiled. “I fell in the Thames and apparently I was going into shock. Lestrade wrapped me in a shock blanket.” Sherlock kissed Johns ear. _Probably saved my life._ Sherlock’s mind echoed.

“I’ll have to buy him a pint.” And apologise for bring so short with him John thought. Sherlock yawned.

 _My neck aches._ John heard, and automatically brought his hands up to massage Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock sighed in contentment and turned to face John. “You know you’re very intuitive recently. It’s almost as if you can hear my thoughts.” 

“I don’t know just in tune with life I suppose.” John grinned.

 _I do hope John doesn’t know my secret stash of cocaine is in the toilet tank._ John grimaced ran into the bathroom and took the lid of the toilet. He stared inside, there was nothing in there. Sherlock stood at the door.

“Ahh..” John said blushing.

“Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.” Sherlock smirked. “When were you going to tell me?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has found out John can read his mind, is he going to perform illegal brain surgery on John?

“So.” Sherlock said as John sat down on the bed. John was still feeling annoyed that he’d been tricked into giving up his secret. Sherlock had known exactly the right buttons to press to get a reaction.

“We’re not talking about it. I’m angry Sherlock. It had to be about the bloody drugs didn’t it.” Sherlock lowered his head.

 _I had to find out John. You should know I haven’t used anything illegal for a long time._ Sherlock thought.

“What would you call a long time Sherlock?” John said, the corners of Sherlock’s mouth twitched.

“Since before you moved in.” Sherlock replied, John flopped back onto the bed relieved.

 _Dad, let me up. I don’t like it when you’re mad. I’ll give you a cuddle and make it better._ Gladstone’s thoughts echoed. John bent down and scooped Gladstone up giving him a kiss on the head.

“You’re a good boy Gladstone.” John said hugging him close. Sherlock watched obviously interested.

“Can you hear Gladstone too?” Sherlock said moving closer to them both stretching a hand out to rub under Gladstone’s collar.

“Constantly.” John smiled. Sherlock grinned.

“That’s brilliant.” Sherlock said wrapping his arms around them both. “What’s he thinking now?” 

“He wants to go for a walk.” John smirked.

 

Amazingly enough the only thing Sherlock wanted to talk about when he returned from his walk was Gladstone.

“What does he think about?” Sherlock asked looking into Gladstone’s deep brow eyes.

“Us mostly.” John smiled. “The names 'daddy' and 'uncle Sherlock' pop up in almost every sentence.”

“Does he like me?” Sherlock asked a worried look on his face.

“No Sherlock, he loves you to bit’s.” John replied earning him a shy smile from Sherlock.

 _I wish uncle Sherlock would give me a scratch._ Gladstone thought.

“He might appreciate a scratch though Sherlock.” Sherlock bent down an obliged, Gladstone’s back leg started to shake.

 _I love you!_ John heard in his head in stereo, he rubbed his temples.

“So you don’t want to cut out my brain or anything Sherlock?” He asked, raising the question he’d been worrying about since Sherlock found out.

“No.” Sherlock replied stoically. _Someone else maybe but not MY John._ Echoed through John’s head. He kissed the top of Sherlock's head.

“I love you too.” John said looking into Sherlock’s eyes as he gazed up at him.

 

John couldn’t sleep. Gladstone had dropped off pretty quickly and John discovered he could hear his dreams.

 _This field is great, I love the grass. I love running, and dad and Sherlock are running too. This is so brilliant!_ John smiled, Gladstone was the most innocent and loving creature this on the entire planet. Sherlock rolled over and threw his arm over John. 

After a few moments John could feel Sherlock stop thinking, the silence was startling. He’d dropped into deep sleep his breathing had slowed and his heart rate had dropped. John watched the slow rise of Sherlock’s chest amazed at how peaceful he looked. He watched him for a long time.

 

John was in an unfamiliar school playground. He looked down at his body and for some reason he had on a navy blue blazer, a badge adorned his chest. An angry boy was running towards him and he suddenly felt his stomach drop, fear filled his every pore. John tried to run but his legs were too long for his body, he felt stretched out and wrong. 

“Oi, where do you think you’re going freak!” The boy screamed in his face. John trembled unable to move. The boy rounded him and clenched his fist. “You said my girlfriend was a slut!”

“No, I merely implied that underage sex with several partners was promiscuous.” John heard himself say in a strange squeaky voice. The boy brought up his fist and punched him hard in the nose. John fell to the floor, his hand shot up to his face mainly trying to stop any more words flowing out. Blood dribbled over his fingers. 

“Eh what do you mean several?” The boy said furious. John clenched his teeth praying that he could control his mouth. He stood managing to work the long lanky legs attached to him. John breathed steadily, not taking his eyes off the boy. He suddenly realised he had a good 4 inches in height over the boy, and although his body might be skinny he still had all of his army training in his head. John smiled to himself. “What’s so funny?”

It was all over in a flash. The boy was down on his face on the ground his arm pulled up behind him. John ground his face into the dirt.

“Tell your friends that not to mess with Sherlock Holmes.” He said menacingly.

Sherlock and John both shot bolt upright in bed, and looked at each other.

“Did you just…” Sherlock said still fuzzy from sleep.

“That was weird. I dreamed I was you. Some prick punched me, you.” John replied, scratching his head.

“I overpowered him, you made me do that?” 

“I must have.” John said shrugging.

“Well that was a better outcome. He actually broke my arm and bruised several ribs.” Sherlock sighed and lay back down. John snuggled down behind him. “I wish we had been to school together.” Sherlock pushed his ass back into Johns hips.

“So do I Sherlock.” John said kissing the back of his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John listens to Lestrade and Mrs Hudsons thoughts.

Sherlock, John and what felt like most of Scotland Yard were in an old abandoned cinema investigating a murder. The body of a teenaged boy lay between the old torn up seats. _Funny_ , Sherlock thought to himself sniffing the dead boy’s mouth. He knew that sweet cinnamon smell from somewhere. He sat back on his heals and closed his eyes thinking. _Warm crackling fire, lights trailed around the mantle piece, Christmas and uncle Thaddeus was visiting. Uncle Thaddeus who always brought Wrigleys Big Red chewing gum._ Sherlock checked the boy’s pockets, no gum but a receipt for a custom skateboard, and a flyer. He narrowed his eyes, and stood up in a flash.

“The killer was American, just flown in. A rival skateboarder I believe. You’ll find him here.” Sherlock handed Lestrade the flyer smiling triumphantly.

“How did you know that Sherlock?” Lestrade asked as Sherlock grabbed John’s arm and pulled him toward the nearest exit. 

“I could hear how you remembered about the gum. It was lovely. It’s good to know you had a childhood.” John said squeezing Sherlock close to his side. “I almost thought you came out fully formed.”

“Funny.” Sherlock sniped. “Now tell me what they were thinking!” John rolled his eyes, he knew their first outing since the bump on the head would come to this. Him mind reading.

“Home first Sherlock, I don’t want anyone to overhear what I say.” Sherlock huffed and hailed a taxi.

 

 _Dad this food tastes funny._ John head Gladstone think. He picked up the bowl and put down some fresh food while Sherlock stood looking on agitated.

“You know Sherlock, if you made the tea while I fed Gladstone and put out the rubbish I could tell you sooner.” John said tying up the rubbish bag.

 _I can wait._ Sherlock’s voice resonated as he smiled at John.

“You lazy sod!” John turned the kettle on and went downstairs to put the bag out.

 

“Lestrade.” Sherlock said as John sat down with his cup of tea.

“Greg was thinking about how the poor sod had been murdered. Worrying about how to tell his parents, and hoping that the murderer would be locked up for a long time.” John sighed. “Greg really is a decent bloke Sherlock, and he thinks a lot of you.”

 _Because he works with idiots._ Sherlock thought.

“Sherlock!” John shouted annoyed. 

“Well they are.” Sherlock replied. John looked down at the ripples in his tea then took a sip.

“Do you want to know what Anderson was thinking?” John grinned.

“Not really.” Sherlock said. _He does actually think then._

“Sherlock!” John said starting to get annoyed.

“I really do think we should have a rule about my thoughts. They are in my head after all, so being berated for them is rather unfair don’t you think?” Sherlock took a sharp breath. _John’s not going to love me if he hears everything._ Sherlock clutched his coat, he needed to think somewhere John couldn’t hear him.

“No, don’t go.” John said grabbing Sherlock’s arm.

 _I’m afraid._ Sherlock’s mind boomed. John crushed his lips into Sherlock’s.

“I’ll find a way to turn it off.” He said tearing himself away. “Don’t leave me.”

 _Why does my chest ache?_ Sherlock’s mind whispered softly. John kissed Sherlock’s full lips again taking his coat and throwing it on the sofa.

“It’s something you have to work out on your own Sherlock.” John smiled his eyes glazing over. “Let’s go to bed, I’ll hold you and run my fingers through your hair.”

 _Bit girly isn’t it?_ Sherlock thought.

“Let me try again, I’ll be less subtle this time. Let’s go to bed and shag.” John said trying not to grin, the corner of Sherlock’s mouth twitched in response.

“I don’t see why not.” Sherlock sauntered into the bedroom.

 

“Is that all Lestrade thought about? It really isn’t that interesting.” Sherlock said stretching his legs out over John.

“Yes well he was occupied with the body on the floor.” John smirked.

“Dull.” Sherlock replied looking up to the ceiling. _I could do with a post coital cigarette._ John ignored it in favour of changing the subject.

“Why don’t we visit Mrs Hudson?” John said smiling. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “She knows we’re sleeping together now.”

“I imagine she’s probably quite pleased with herself.” Sherlock laughed. “She was right, we did only need the one bedroom.” 

 

_Oh my boys are here. I hope I have enough biscuits. _Mrs Hudson thought as Sherlock hugged her. They sat down next to each other on the sofa as Gladstone followed Mrs Hudson into the kitchen to make tea.__

_Cake, yummy cake!_ Gladstone thought as he trailed behind. _I love Mrs Hudson, she gives me the best cakes._ John watched as he plumped up a cushion and put it behind his back.

 _John likes to sit up straight, this sofa doesn’t give much support. I wonder if John wants a new chair? Mrs Hudson has been cleaning this morning, expecting a visitor? Mrs Turner, she has some knitting patterns for her on the table. Mrs Hudson needs some shopping, we need more sugar, I’ll get John to pick some things up for her._ John rubbed his temples as Sherlock’s thoughts ran through his mind hitting him like a bus. Mrs Hudson returned carrying a tea tray and put it down shakily on the table. _Mr Hudson is tired, her hip’s hurting again. I will make her go and see another doctor, the one she has is obviously an idiot. We shouldn’t stay long._ Sherlock thought. John’s mouth dropped open, of course he’d always known it but to hear it so to speak. Sherlock loved Mrs Hudson.

“Are you ok John.” Mrs Hudson said passing him a cup of tea.

“Oh sorry.” He looked down at Gladstone, butter cream all around his mouth. “I see Gladstone’s had a cake.” 

“I have to spoil my little treasure, he might be the only grandchild I ever get.” Mrs Hudson smiled. Sherlock shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Well Mrs Hudson you’ve probably already guessed, but I wanted you to be the first one we officially told. Sherlock and I are a couple.” Mrs Hudson grinned her eyes sparkling with glee.

“About bloody time!” She kissed John on the cheek. _Probably guessed he says! The plaster from my ceiling is falling on my head with the bumps and bangs coming from upstairs. And the moaning… At my age!_ John blushed, Sherlock saw and grinned, imagining what John was hearing in his head.

“I’m glad you agree Mrs Hudson.” Sherlock piped up. “John makes me very happy.” Mrs Hudson sniffed, rubbing her eyes and turned to Sherlock kissing him gently on the forehead. Sherlock looked at John. _You’re amazing John, perfect in every way!_ John picked up Gladstone to distract himself from ripping Sherlock’s clothes of there and then and sat him on his lap.

 _Ohh dad please smooth my head._ John heard, he stroked Gladstone.

“Gladstone’s a bit jealous sometimes. He used to sleep where Sherlock does.” John said looking into the puppy’s adoring eyes.

“Oh he’ll get used to it. Mr Hudson and I had a Rough haired terrier when we first got married. He eventually slept on my feet.” Mrs Hudson smiled fondly remembering her pet. _Better than any hot water bottle._ John heard and giggled remembering the times when Sherlock had used Gladstone for just that reason.

“Did Mr Hudson like to sleep diagonally across the bed?” John asked.

“I’ve told you that’s not my fault John, laying down I am 6’3” and the bed’s only 6’ long.” Sherlock complained. John pulled him over and kissed him.

“You could sleep on top of me for all I care you silly sod. I just want to be close to you.” Suddenly John was aware of Mrs Hudson’s stare. “Sorry.” John he said as he tried to pull away from Sherlock embarrassed. Sherlock held him in place.

“You make such a lovely couple.” Mr Hudson said her voice quivering. “I can see you really are in love.” _They look so happy. I’m so pleased for them._ John heard her think.

“We really should be going.” Sherlock said as John shoved a whole fig roll into his mouth. “John’s going shopping, do you need anything?” John tried not to roll his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's stuck.
> 
> Sorry this one's a bit short - I haven't been very well.

_I can’t see… Lift arm, rotate to the right, no that’s not helping._ John scrunched his eyebrows together as he heard Sherlock’s thoughts. 

“Are you alright in there Sherlock?” John called concerned.

“I’m fine, perfectly fine.” A muffled voice called back. John poured boiling hot water over his teabag, and added a splash of milk. He sat down at the table. As concerned as he was he still curious about what Sherlock was doing. Gladstone knocked his ball into his dad’s shoe and wagged his tail.

 _Chuck it dad!_ John heard as he picked up the red ball covered in drool. He rolled the ball gently across the room and watched Gladstone waddle over to it.

 _Bend over and pull._ John heard Sherlock think before he heard a thud.

“I’m still ok John!” Sherlock called. 

_I’m on the floor, how am I supposed to get up now? Knees and, oh the yoga really is helping. Sit on bed, hold bottom and pull. No it’s stuck. I’m stuck._ John could feel Sherlock’s embarrassment in his head. He waited sipping his tea.

“John, could you give me a hand please? I’m a bit stuck.” John sniggered to himself and walked into the bedroom to find Sherlock, his arms above his head stuck in his shirt.

“You should have unbuttoned it first you lazy sod!” John said barely containing his laughter. He pulled the shirt over Sherlock’ head revealing a head of dishevelled curls and a rather red faced Sherlock.

“I unbuttoned the collar!” Sherlock replied annoyed. _I never undo all of the buttons when I’m in a rush._ John trailed his fingers down Sherlock’s pectorals.

“Think your shirt’s a bit tight, you’re definitely getting more muscular. Must be all the physical activity you’ve been doing.” John pressed a kiss into the mass of black curly hair.

“I haven’t run around for a case for weeks.” Sherlock said unbuttoning his trousers. “Oh.” Sherlock stopped. _Making love to John is making me more muscular. But I liked that shirt…_ John frowned, worried that the shirt might win out over him. _Better buy some new ones then._ Sherlock’s thoughts muttered. John blushed. “I know you’re listening John.” Sherlock smiled. “Did you think I would choose a shirt over you? Come here.” Sherlock pulled John down on top of him onto the bed and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft comes to visit, John reads his mind and is pleasantly surprised.

“Mycroft. How nice to see you.” Sherlock sneered. Mycroft rested his umbrella against John’s chair and sat down. John looked over from where he was sitting on the sofa reading the paper. This was going to be interesting.

“John.” Mycroft offered in greeting, keeping his eyes focused on Sherlock. _He looks pale, hasn’t eaten today._ John could not mistake the voice in his head, it was Mycroft.

“What do you want Mycroft? I have other more important things to do than sit around here waiting for you all day.” Sherlock sighed. _Muesli for breakfast, good to see Lestrade is keeping him on the straight and narrow._ Sherlock’s thoughts echoed.

“Can’t I visit my baby brother?” Mycroft retorted. _He’s sitting like he’s uncomfortable. I had thought John would be the bottom._ Mycroft glanced at John. _Apparently not, surprising. Need more information. He doesn’t appear to be in pain._ John cringed, listening to Mycroft’s thoughts knowing he could tell he’d been buggering Sherlock.

“Putting on weight again?” Sherlock drooled with a grin. _I hope not, it’s not good for his diabetes, wouldn’t want to…_ Sherlock looked over at John who was staring at him open mouthed. _Shocked John?_ Sherlock’s mind said. John snapped his mouth shut.

“Loosing it, thank you Sherlock.” Mycroft replied remaining as usual emotionless. _What if John hurts him? I should put a camera in their bedroom. I could have someone on hand in an instant if anything went too far. I could make John disappear._ Gladstone growled staring at Mycroft as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. Sherlock scooped him up and deposited him in his lap. Mycroft’s thoughts were starting to give John a headache, he put his fingers to his temples and rubbed little circles on his skin. 

“John?” Sherlock said concerned. _Are you ok? Do you want me to get rid of him._ Sherlock’s mind asked. John looked at Sherlock the corners of his lips turning up in a smile.

“Sorry getting a bit of a headache. I’m fine, I promise.” Mycroft studied John for a moment.

 _Can it be? The kind, generous Doctor is in love with my brother. I would be a fool to think John could hurt him. He did shoot a man for him after all._ Mycroft thought. “Perhaps I should go.”

“No, no.” John said feeling relieved that he wouldn’t just disappear. “Have a cup of tea.” John jumped up from the sofa, kissed Sherlock on the head and whispered in his ear. “Behave Sherlock.” 

“A cup of tea would be lovely John.” Mycroft said smiling. It was a strange thing to see, but it suited Mycroft, it softened those harsh edges making him human. Something John thought he should do more often.

“How’s mummy?” Sherlock asked consciously trying to make an effort for John.

“Flew out to Luangwa Tuesday. She seems to be enjoying herself. She’s taken some rather beautiful photographs of elephants.” Mycroft answered. _I think Gregory would enjoy a safari. He could do with a holiday._ John passed Mycroft his tea. “Thank you.”

“Elephants are boring.” Sherlock retorted. John sat on the arm of Sherlock’s chair.

“Don’t be a child.” Mycroft said a trace of annoyance in his voice. _I do wish Sherlock would grow up._

“Is Mrs Holmes a professional photographer then Mycroft?” John asked curious, he didn’t really know all that much about the Holmes family.

“Indeed she is, one of the best in the world.” Mycroft nodded taking a sip of his tea. “You may have see some of her work in WWF magazine, I noticed you have a subscription.” Sherlock sighed.

 _I’m bored John, small talk is not my forte as you know. I’d much rather be executing an experiment involving my tongue and your neck._ Sherlock’s mind echoed.

“Oh.” John grabbed his head. “I think I’m getting a migraine.” Mycroft put his tea on the mantle piece. Sherlock wrapped his arm around John feigning concern.

“I should go.” Mycroft said picking up his umbrella. Sherlock nodded the corner of his mouth twitching. _I hope John is ok._ Mycroft’s mind whispered as he walked down the stairs and closed the front door.

“You, are a very bad man.” John said as he bent to kiss Sherlock’s lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter - putting telepathy to good use.

John was stood on the corner of Baker Street. Sherlock was in the telephone box next to him searching through all the business cards of working girls and rent boys stuck to the wall. The case they were looking into involved prostitutes and several important Government officials. The heavens opened and John sighed. Sherlock knocked the telephone box window and mouthed the words 'put your hood up' to John.

"Yes mother." John said sarcastically, while pulling his hood up. His head was hurting, the thoughts of the crowds walking past him from the tube station were painfully loud in his head. He leaned back against the telephone box. A single thought stood out in his head. He stopped and concentrated. Sherlock stepped out of the telephone box and pulled his collar up.

_I hope that old woman is dead, stupid old bitch. She should have just handed the money over._ John heard.

John could feel anger welling up inside him as saw the owner of the thoughts. John stepped around Sherlock and stared straight at the perpetrator. He was a young man not more than twenty years old with an easy swagger, like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Are you ok?" Sherlock asked. John nodded.

"Put your foot out Sherlock." John said. Sherlock obliged. The boy barrelled into John sending them both flying onto the ground. John felt the back of his head hit the pavement and groaned. He was soaked and the boy just managed to knee him in the balls.

"You fucking idiot!" The boy yelled getting up, pushing John out of the way like he was a piece of rubbish.

"You assaulted me." John yelled back, readjusting himself and trying not to cry in pain. Sherlock grabbed the boy and pushed him up against the wall.

"Get off me freak!" The boy screamed. "Stop trying to feel me up." John struggled up from the floor.

"Oh please." Sherlock said holding the boy with one hand and using the other to help John up. "You have the IQ of a goldfish, how could I possibly find you attractive."

"I'd better call Greg." John said pulling out his phone. The boy tried to get out of Sherlock's grip pushing John against the wall in the process. Sherlock flung the boy around, glared at him for daring to touch his John and head butted him knocking him out.

"Are you ok John?" Sherlock asked as John regained his footing.

"I know it's wrong, but you look seriously sexy when you head but someone." John said.

"What? Who are you talking to?" Lestrade's tinny voice said from the phone.

"Sorry Greg, just talking to Sherlock." John said smiling wondering how he could explain that. "Could you send a car and an ambulance please. Baker Street tube Station. I've been attacked."

*****

"We've found the woman he hurt." Lestrade said walking into his office where John and Sherlock were waiting. "You may have saved her life." Lestrade smiled. John rubbed his head, it was getting worse, he could barely think. "Are you alright?"

"John?" Sherlock said putting his hand on John's knee.

"Mmm.." John said looking up, he felt like he was in a dream. "I'm fine."

"How did you work out where the house was? We have him in an interview room but he's clammed up." Lestrade asked. John looked over at Sherlock knowing there was no-way he could explain, especially not the way he was feeling.

"Mud on his shoe, dust on his jacket all rather dull really." Sherlock said never taking his eyes off John. Lestrade looked over at John seeing Sherlock's concern.

"He's going to go Sherlock." Lestrade shouted as John started to sag. Sherlock caught John as he slid off the chair.

"Ambulance Greg, now!" Sherlock screamed as he cradled John in his arms.

*****

"Oh god my head hurts." John mumbled his brain still fuzzy from sleep. Hospital monitors bleeped around him, and he felt a tube in the back of his hand. He looked down at the curly haired head resting on his other arm. "Sherlock?"

"Urg, my back." Sherlock groaned as he straightened up. John yawned, aside from the monitors the world seemed blissfully quiet

"How long have I been here this time?" John asked as Sherlock lifted Gladstone upon the bed to see his dad.

"Six days. They put you into an induced coma, you had some swelling on your brain. Could explain the... You can't hear us anymore." Sherlock stated as he looked down at Gladstone who was patiently waiting for a cuddle from his dad.

"No." John said sadly. "Just when I was using it to help people." John yawned. "I'm tired." Sherlock kissed John's cheek as John reached out and stroked Gladstone's fur.

"You're alive, that's the important thing." Sherlock replied as John started to drift.

"You've been here the whole time haven't you." John said feeling his lids grew heavier.

"Of course." Sherlock replied running his fingers through John's hair soothing him.

"Go home and get some sleep." John mumbled as he slipped back to sleep. Sherlock looked down at his sleeping bag in the corner.

"I'm staying put." Sherlock whispered into John's ear. Sherlock had come to realise the word home wasn't attached to a building, but to a feeling. Where ever John was Sherlock was home.


End file.
